Cabin Heat
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are stuck inside by a snow storm. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. A little snow, a warm fire, and a bottle of wine goes a long way. Short one-shot from LJ Prompt. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey everyone, I'm still writer-blocked as far as what else I can/need to put into the next chapter of A New Type Of Challenge.

**But I have thought up another one-shot from a few prompts I combined out of the need and want to write something lol. I'm sorry that it's short but it was just drabble that came from an LJ prompt lol. But anywho here is _Cabin Heat_.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any portion of Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act. The only thing(s) I own is/are the movies, my fanfics, and a few manga. =]**

* * *

It was cold in the cabin, it wasn't helping that the fireplace was bare and the snowstorm outside had begun to pick up. Not to mention the power was out and it was getting dark.

Kagome was sitting on the small couch in front of the fireplace; she sighed softly and looked towards the door. She was waiting for her husband to return. He had insisted on coming to their mountain cabin for a week, same place he had proposed to her.

She was getting a bit worried, hearing the wind pick up. She fiddled with the edge of the sleeve of her sweater. _'Inuyasha has been gone for at least an hour and a half.'_ She thought to herself. He was just supposed to be getting firewood.

Kagome waited a few more minutes, her anxiety growing. She had had enough and stood up heading for the door. She didn't care that Inuyasha had told her to stay put while he got the firewood.

As soon as she was reaching for the handle on the door it flew open. Inuyasha entered, followed by strong gusts of wind and snow. Kagome quickly shut the door behind him. "Where have you been?" She asked, relief finally coming to her.

Inuyasha set the firewood down and looked at her with those deep grey eyes of his, "I was out getting firewood. Took a bit to find some that was usable. Where were you headed?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kagome was too stubborn for her own good. But Inuyasha was too and he knew so.

Kagome shrugged, "I was going to try and find you. You had me worried." Inuyasha laughed softly, "I had _you_ worried." He wrapped his arms around her and she narrowed her eyes playfully, "Yes you did."

He gave her a small kiss and let her go. Kagome watched as he picked up the firewood up again and started placing it in the fireplace. Kagome sat down on the floor where she had laid out a blanket and a few pillows earlier. "I can't believe it's been a year and a half since we got married." She said softly as she watched him light the wood.

He looked back at her, some of his dark brown hair getting in the way of his eyes. "I know…It's gone by fast." He responded and got up heading into the small kitchen the cabin had. Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and looked at the flames. She watched them flicker and cackle.

Inuyasha came back to where she was in front of the fireplace and sat down beside her. He had removed his shoes and brought a bottle of wine he had been saving and two glasses. Kagome smiled at him and took her own boots off. She leaned against him gently and took a glass in her hand, watching him pour the burgundy colored wine into both of their glasses.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and brought their glasses together with a gentle _clang_. Kagome smiled and took a sip of her wine and Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha leaned down to her ear, running his tongue along the outer curve.

Kagome giggled softly and turned around. She straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. Their tongues met and twisted together. The scent of sweet wine on their breath passed between them. Broke the kiss apart and took another sip of her wine, smirking at him.

Inuyasha smirked back and quickly drank the rest of the wine that was in his glass. His hands were on Kagome's hips and his lips on her neck. Kagome moaned softly, keeping hold on her wine glass, her other hand fisted in Inuyasha's soft black hair.

Inuyasha ran his tongue down the slope of Kagome's neck, his hands moving up her sweater, his cool hands making contact with her stomach. Kagome jumped a bit from the chill of his touch, "We need to warm your hands up." She said, tugging gently in his hair.

Kagome set her glass down on the small coffee table behind Inuyasha. She pulled back and stood up, slowly removing her sweater. He sat back, watching her. His eyes roamed down from her breasts to her smooth stomach. He reached forward and quickly undid the button and zipper of her jeans. He pulled them off of her hips slowly.

Kagome stepped out of her pants and watched Inuyasha as he pulled down her panties and watched as his lips moving over the top of her thigh.

Inuyasha pulled her panties off of her in a hurry and brought her closer to his face, her womanhood at the perfect level in front of him. He smirked and ran his hands up her thighs, his fingertips playing over her soft skin. Inuyasha ran his tongue along the inside of one of her thighs to her core. He ran his tongue along her slit before slipping his tongue in.

Kagome moaned and her hands fisted in his hair. Inuyasha tipped his head up more, straightening his back to reach her a little better. His tongue making long strokes along her inner lips, moving from her entrance to her clit. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, smirking at the moans she gave him.

Kagome felt herself grow wetter and her core began to ache with need. She started to rock her hips and let out another moan. Her mind was in a haze, she loved the way he touched her, the way he was gentle.

Inuyasha pulled away and shifted, he quickly stripped off his sweatshirt and pants along with his boxers. His cock standing at full attention. Kagome grinned and dropped back down to his level, kissing him deeply. Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha back, she moved over his body kissing down his chest, her tongue traced around his nipples and down to his abs.

Inuyasha groaned and watched as she moved lower, her tongue moving around his belly button down to his hardened shaft. Kagome looked up at him and ran his lips over it, her warm breath tickling his skin. She sucked gently on the side of his shaft, her hands moved up his stomach.

Kagome lifted her head up and ran her tongue swiftly over the head of his cock; she took it into her mouth and let out a soft moan, sending small vibrations down his shaft. She started sucking slowly at first then harder as she bobbed her head up and down.

Inuyasha let his head fall back and he groaned almost growling. His eyes closed and his lips parted. Kagome rolled her tongue along the bottom of his shaft; she closed her eyes and moaned around his shaft again. Her fingers still playing over his skin. Inuyasha started to rock his hips. Kagome moaned again, encouraging him to rock his hips more.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her, lust and want in his eyes. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Kagome got the hint; she lifted herself up and placed his cock at her entrance. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips and helped to push her down onto his shaft.

They moaned in unison. Kagome could hardly think straight. The light from the flames of the fireplace danced off their skin. The heat passed over them. Kagome began to rock her hips once Inuyasha was buried deep inside of her. Inuyasha groaned, looking up at her, "I…love you…." He managed to moan out to her.

Kagome's eyes closed and she let her head fall back, "Me…too…ah! You're so big…" She groaned out loudly. Inuyasha's eyes moved over her body, he watched as her breasts bounced, and saw the light from the flames next to them catch the small droplets of sweat of their bodies.

Inuyasha thrust his hips up harder into her, moving a hand up her body and cupping her breast, fondling it, his fingers gently pinching and teasing her nipple. Kagome's moans grew louder, her breathing shallow and rapid, her eyes closed again and she bit her lower lip.

Inuyasha knew she was ready to climax, he smirked and stopped his hip motions, but Kagome was wise to him. She smirked at him, opening her eyes and kept rocking her hips on her own.

Inuyasha groaned feeling her body tense, he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her up and down on his shaft faster as her climax hit.

Kagome nearly screamed in pleasure. Inuyasha kissed her deeply as her walls clamped around his shaft pushing him over the edge directly after her. Inuyasha moaned Kagome's name lowly as his seed shot deep inside of her body.

Their hips kept rocking slowly, soon stopping. Inuyasha looked at her and she looked back at him, both smiling at each other. "Love you, Yash." Kagome said softly placing a small chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled and kissed back, "Love you too, Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back into their bedroom, but not without bringing the bottle of wine.

* * *

**Well I hope that was a good short story. I know some parts may not be very smooth or flowing but it was for fun lol, again it was just drabble from an LJ Prompt I found. So anywho hope you guys enjoyed it and REVIEW! Thanks for reading. ^_^ **

**A/N: The next chapter of A New Type Of Challenge should hopefully be up by Sunday/Monday evening. It just needs to be typed up and tweaked/edited, etc, etc.**


	2. AN

**Alright well there seems to be some sort of confusion going on with a few people. I'm sorry to inform any of you who think that Cabin Heat is going to be a story. **

**I'm sorry to disappoint anyone here, but I just don't want this story to go beyond the one-shot that it is. I feel as if I'd ruin it and I cannot get the muse to think up a plot that it could work for. But thank you to whomever reviews it/favs it/etc. ^_^**


End file.
